The present invention relates to an improved golf club organizing device. In the prior art, golf club organizers are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,181,167 to Ret and 4,750,617 to Anderson et al. disclose a golf club organizing device that is designed to be inserted into a golf bag. Each of these devices include golf club retention means therein to facilitate the organization of golf clubs in a bag. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art that teaches or fairly suggests a golf club organizing device which includes means to organize, separate and protect golf club irons and woods when being carried in a golf bag.